


Left Alone to Start Anew

by LunaPyro



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #SummertimeSlick Fest, M/M, Slick Sunday, Spacedogs, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaPyro/pseuds/LunaPyro
Summary: Adam Graham lived in New York with his father on a set schedule day to day. Adam could not go against schedule, after the death of his father his brother Will Graham came up from Wolf Trap, Virginia to live with and take care of Adam. Both brothers were omegas with social disadvantages; lack of eye contact was shared. However Will was more adaptable to society than Adam. Will integrated smoothly into Adam’s routine, taking over his father’s chores and remembering when both their heats would occur. At the same time Will Graham had left his old life behind he was also running from it. Adam was already at work when a certain psychiatrist payed his “patient” a visit one morning.





	Left Alone to Start Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is only my second fanfic ever posted so please take into consideration! It's also the first smut scene I've written, I've read lots of fanfic so I hope it turns out moderately okay. Also the world needs more space dogs fanfiction, mv, and fan art...just saying. Oh Italics are also thoughts.

Adam Graham lived in New York with his father on a set schedule day to day. Adam could not go against schedule, after the death of his father his brother, Will Graham, came up from Wolf Trap, Virginia to live with and take care of Adam. Both brothers were omegas with social disadvantages; lack of eye contact was shared. However Will was more adaptable to society than Adam. Will integrated smoothly into Adam’s routine, taking over his father’s chores and remembering when both their heats would occur. At the same time Will Graham had left his old life behind he was also running from it. Adam was already at work when a certain psychiatrist payed his “patient” a visit one morning. 

At 7:00am Adam awakes without fail every weekday. Gets out of the shower at 7:15am, dresses and eats a bowl of Bran cereal at 7:30am. By 7:45 Adam is on his way out the door to his job at the toy company. By 4:15pm Adam is home, he does his chores until 5:00 and entertains himself with all manners of space until 6:00pm. Will gets up later than him and comes home from the New York police Academy around this time. However this particular day was different. Delving into the fascination of his home planetarium Adam realized it was a great bit past six. Will had not called home to notify Adam if he was going to be late. It was very unlike Will whose chore was fixing dinner this week as well. Hungry, Adam paced his apartment for a few moments before deciding to continue with his routine. A hot wave of heat passed through the male omega, who did not notice his body’s rise in temperature. Flicking on the T.V like Will would, he got out two frozen dinners from the freezer and put one in the microwave. When it was ready he sat at the table put on an episode of the Actors studio on his laptop and began his meal. Though the T.V was not totally loss on Adam, the lack of normalcy drew the young omega’s attention to the news. “Yes right here in New York City, the Chesapeake Ripper was spotted. It is said that the cannibalistic Alpha, Hannibal Lecter, has fled with his omega lover, Will Graham, a former FBI agent. Both have fled the country as of today”, a reporter said with the upmost intensity. Adam startled at his brother’s name. Surely there must be another Will Graham here in New York, Adam thought. But logically Adam knew that was his brother’s profile on the T.V screen. The young omega wilted, his father had left him not too long ago and just when things were back to normal his brother chose to leave him all alone. Will had lied to him, said that he would be here since father wasn’t. A powerful emotion mixed with anger and sadness filled the omega. He wasn’t good with feelings, but there was no one here to tell him what to do about them anymore. 

Adam had a fitful sleep and did not wake until 8:00am. More hot waves had doused his body throughout the night, but this went unnoticed again by Adam. The young omega assumed his lack of sleep was due to Will’s abrupt absence. Luckily it was Saturday, Will was supposed to do laundry today, but Will was not here and Adam wasn’t sure that he was coming back. Gathering all the dirty clothes into a basket Adam made his way to the basement of his apartment to the laundry room. He was very surprised to see a man with neck length blonde hair and a cigarette hanging from his lips. He was standing at one of the washing machines holding a button up shirt with splotches of blood and dogs on it. Dashunds maybe? Adam thought it was a horrid looking shirt either way. Seeing somebody new threw him off kilter, he was still rocky from yesterday’s news. Backing up the stairs the stranger looked up from where he was, catching Adam’s eyes. Adam was caught off guard by the man’s rather attractive physical features. The stranger smirked, “Did you need to get here darling?” Adam frowned, “My name is not darling, it’s Adam”. The curly haired brunette continued up the stairs. “Wait, save the trip, I could use some help, the fucking machine needs a key to start”. Adam only nodded in agreement. The stranger blew a puff of smoke. “So, could I use yours darling?” The accented words struck something in the young omega, he could tell he was conversing with an alpha through scent alone, but none had ever made Adam feel like he wanted to obey until now. Adam nodded again, avoiding the stranger’s eyes and pulling out his laundry key. He could feel the stranger’s eyes graze over him. Did he sense something was wrong with me already, at least he won’t confuse terms of endearments with my name anymore. For some reason the thought made Adam’s heart hurt. “My name’s Nigel”, the foreign alpha took the omega’s hand and kissed his knuckles, delighting in the flush that found its way through Adam’s face. “Um, I-I don’t k-know what to do in these situations”, Adam stuttered. “I’m content with that damning red in your cheeks.” Adam felt overwhelm with the attention Nigel was giving him, people rarely paid him any mind after finding out about him. Male omegas were found rare by some and an abomination by others, the Asperger’s didn’t help. All of a sudden a hot slimy liquid flowed from Adam’s pulsating hole. The omega stilled while copious amounts of slick ran down his leg and pooled around his feet on the laundry room floor. Nigel growled, the Alpha sensed a compatible mate. Adam dropped his laundry basket and ran back up the stairs, slick coming in waves out his wanting body. Hoping not to slip, the brunette made his way back to his apartment. For as long as Adam could remember his heats had always involved abnormal amounts of slick being produced from his body. When his beta father took him to be examined after his first heat, the doctor was proud to report that Adam was a pure omega with close to 100% fertility rate. Pure omegas produced large amounts of slick to attract pure alphas. Someone had always been there to inform Adam of his heat and help him through it. The Asperger’s made his mind reject all subtle signs noting his body going into heat. Adam was by himself now. The break in schedule made him anxious and agitated. He pulled at his brown curls but found the strength to calm himself by crossing his arms over his chest and breathing calmly like Harlan told him. My heat, what am I going to do about my heat? Father said it’s a private thing between omegas and mates, something you can’t ask others about. Another social cue I don’t understand. More warm liquid rushed like a stream from Adam’s hole. The omega whined in distress just as there was a knock on the door. 

Nigel was shocked. More shocked than finding out his twin had finally been exposed for the manipulative bastard he was. Just after getting over the whole Gabby and Charlie fiasco and moving to the states, his brother has to muck it up by showing his face in New York. But meeting a pure omega in his new apartment building was the last thing he expected. Despite his crude nature, Nigel was smart enough to sense a pure specimen. No one had ever enticed him more than the curly haired omega and his mouthwatering slick. His enthusiasm made Adam retreat. Nigel crushed his cigarette angrily. He wasn’t going to hurt him, no. He wanted to protect the male omega, drink up all his overflowing juices, and bathe himself in the warm fluid while pounding into that glossy ass shined by all that slick. Not even Gabby made him act so intense during their first meeting. Before fantasies of Nigel’s knot being encased in such a slick ass could be a reality, the alpha had to make amends.  
Carrying the laundry basket of now clean clothes, Nigel reached Adam’s apartment. He only needed to follow the trail of delicious slime. The alpha heard an omega’s distress cry from behind the door. Nigel knocked politely. On the other side Adam leaned heavily on the door. “W-who is it?” Adam managed out. “It’s Nigel, look I didn’t mean to fucking scare you darling, your slick just got me fucking excited. I’ve never smelled anything so perfect.” 

Adam must have misheard; nobody had ever said he was perfect, especially not strangers. He had Asperger’s, he couldn’t socialize and made people upset because of it. “Your use of profanity is unnecessary and I-I’m not perfect”. Nigel smirked, usually only Alphas had enough balls to correct him. His interest in Adam increased by the minute. “If you let me in I can show you just how fucking perfect I think you are”. It was then he felt the overpowering heat engulf his body, Adam fell. Too hot. 

After hearing a loud thud Nigel put down the laundry and decided to go in. Being a Romanian crime lord Nigel picked the lock with ease. That heavenly smell of slick hit him the moment he stepped in. He caught sight of Adam lying in his sticky fluid on the floor. Quickly the Alpha gathered the omega in his arms and placed him in a bed. “Have you ever had someone help you through your heat?” It was hard for Adam to focus through the burning sensation. “My father died and my brother fled the country with a cannibal, there’s no one else to help me through my heat.” The curly haired omega whined again from the heat as slick gushed out. Nigel’s nostrils flared, the Alpha could barely control himself. “So you’ve never had any partners?” Adam caught on to what he was asking and signaled a no. Nigel snarled in delight and started to undress Adam. “While I’m fucking excited to be your first I can’t imagine why anyone wouldn’t want to get their hands on you”. Adam moved away as best he could and curled into himself. He doesn’t like to lie; he doesn’t want Nigel to mistake him for a normal omega. “It’s because I’m a defective male omega, I have Asperger’s and I can’t tell what people are feeling so I have to ask, this bothers neurotypicals.” Nigel growled, no mate of his would talk himself down. The alpha unfurled his omega. “That doesn’t make you fucking defective, hell I can’t tell what people are feeling half the time either, fuck anyone who says you’re less than fucking perfect for it!” Adam’s eyes widened in surprise, Nigel still wanted him even after knowing how weird he was. “I wouldn’t want to have sexual relations with anyone who undermines me.” At that Nigel bellowed out a loud laugh. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Nigel asked as he inhaled the omega’s heady scent. The Alpha was very handsome and seemed to really like Adam, the omega wondered if he liked stars but the need to be filled was already over taking the brunette’s mind. 

Adam gave a nod of consent and Nigel ripped the male omega’s clothes off in haste. Adam whined in protest then moaned in ecstasy as Nigel started to eat him out. Adam’s slick was divine, more addictive than any drug, sweeter than any toxic beverage. The alpha swallowed gallons of the warm, honey like fluid. There was much more to replace it, soon Adam’s bed was a sea of slick. Nigel was already drowning in the silky substance and hadn’t even gotten to the main course yet. The alpha undressed quickly; there was no need for fingers. While Adam was a pure omega, Nigel was a purebred Alpha. It showed in the size of his cock. A wide girth and large length, even more so as it stood erected with precum gathering at the tip. Nigel’s Ash blonde hair stuck to his head, maroon eyes gazed at his soon to be mate. Adam could come just at the sight of his alpha, his member was steadily flowing with precum, his ass clenching every second with the burning need to be filled. His brown curls were matted by his sweat, making him look like a debauched angel. Nigel didn’t waste any more time and plowed right into his omega’s glossy ass. The tight ring of heat pulled him in deeper. The slick continued to run out of Adam’s hole and onto the hilt of Nigel’s cock. The Alpha growled, pulling out until the tip brushed the omega’s hole then slammed back in hard enough to make Adam bounce off the bed. Yanking Adam’s legs up over his shoulders, Nigel thrusted in harder and harder. The Romanian didn’t want all that slick to go to waste so he took a handful and lathered up Adam with it. The alpha ran the sweet smelling substance over the omega’s chest, tweaking a perky nipple and delighting in the loud moan he received. Strings of cum were added to the slick bed. Adam was going through waves of heat and pleasure; he had never been so full before. The toys under his bed from previous heats did not compare, he hoped it would be like this from now on. The curly haired omega was coming again when Nigel used more of his slick to douse his member. Moans and grunts echoed throughout the apartment. The alpha was on the edge of orgasm when his teeth sharpened to points and he brushed them against Adam’s neck. Adam tilted his head in agreement. Blood filled Nigel’s mouth, sweet yet metallic. Adam came again from the pleasure and pain of the mating bite. Orgasming, Nigel’s cum filled Adam’s hole, slick stopping only moments ago to make room. The alpha’s knot caught on a ring of flesh, making sure the white substance stayed inside his mate. Nigel rolled them to where they were side by side. “Did I do well?” Adam asked. The alpha grinned “You did fucking perfect!”


End file.
